The present invention relates to a racket with anti-shock air cushions. The inflated air cushions clamp onto the ends of strings to absorb shock caused by hitting balls, thereby protecting players from injury.
The structure of conventional rackets can be distinguished from the present application. A conventional racket is characterized in having a elliptic frame, two throats provided below the frames, and a handle provided below the two throats.
Strings on the racket must possess certain tension so as to create a strong force to hit balls, wherein players' elbows endure comparable impact. Recently, rackets newly designed rackets have been improved by providing greater stiffness. This trend provides better swings and force to the ball, but at the the same time, increases reverse shock on the player' arms. Shock is the prime cause of tennis elbow and muscular pain. Therefore, rackets are provided with shock-absorbing means, such as a shock-absorbing rubber belt or a highly elastic handle cover, so as to decrease shock.
The shock-absorbing rubber belt having a belt body provided at a lower end of racket's face is incorporated among the strings of the racket face with two hooks of the belt body locking onto properly selected strings, thereby absorbing part of the shock caused by hitting balls right before the shock transfer to player's hands. However, the shock-absorbing ability of the rubber belt is not good enough. the rubber belt might also be hit by the balls and therefore influence the direction thereof.
It has been stressed that handles with "soft" characteristics can achieve the purpose of shock absorbing. However, players do not always hit the ball in the center of the racket. If players do not hit the ball in the center of the racket, a torque would be created toward the hand, therefore increasing burden on the players. Finally, players could hurt themselves and suffer from tennis elbow.
Furthermore, strings on the racket face will be inclined to move toward the outside periphery of the racket when the player swings the racket to hit the ball. The player has to reposition the strings, therefore causing inconvenience. Owing to the insufficiency of the anti-shock ability of conventional rackets, as well as of the rubber belt and reinforced handle, the inventor improves the racket to eliminate prior drawbacks by providing a racket with a set of anti-shock air cushions.
It is the purpose of this present invention, therefore, to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned drawback in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.